


The Sound of Silence

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Madara is jealous that Kakashi pays so much attention to Gai and demands a challenge of his own





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letliv3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letliv3/gifts).



Madara’s grumpy anger could be felt from three streets away so Kakashi wasn’t really all that surprised to have the man corner him up against the wall behind the ramen stand. He gave a content little hum and a happy smile.

“Maa, is there a problem?” he asked. Madara snarled and bared his teeth. Kakashi was glad of the mask that covered his amused smile.

“What _is_ it about that disgustingly cheerful green _nincompoop_ that keeps you running back to him?”

His mask was also good for muffling the tiny chokes of laughter that he couldn’t keep contained. Kakashi tilted his head as if confused.

“Huh? Oh you mean Gai? I’m not sure I know what you mean, Madara.” There was very little Kakashi enjoyed more than teasing this man. Coming back to life after decades of being dead didn’t phase him. Being imprisoned in the village he had once abandoned didn’t phase him. Having his chakra sealed away possibly indefinitely didn’t phase him. But watching Kakashi ignore him in favor of taking part in the latest ridiculous challenge with Gai drove him absolutely up the wall.

“I mean I want to know what it is about that loud buffoon that encourages you to ignore me – _me_!” Madara looked about two second away from stomping his foot like a child. “It was I that asked you to dine with me yet you spend the entire evening bending to his juvenile whims!”

“He’s my friend.” Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly, undaunted by the way Madara was looming over him to trap him against the wall. “We like having contests. Challenges. It’s fun!”

He could almost physically watch Madara taking the bait, puffing himself up as if the idea that just struck him was his own inspiration. “If a challenge is what interests you then I am more than capable of matching you in whatever contest you desire.”

Hook, line, and sinker. Kakashi’s smile turned in to a feral grin as Madara shoved his own foot in his mouth without even realizing it.

“Oh?”

“Indeed. Challenge me; I’m surely a better match for whatever you have in mind than that…man.” Madara uttered that last word with such disdain that it was comical. He truly hated Might Gai for no reason other than the fact that Kakashi was good friends with him.

The two of them had been dancing around each other for months in what was possibly the strangest courtship that Konoha had ever seen. Kakashi was more than aware where they were heading but he was having much too much fun with this stage to try and push for anything more. Watching the other man get jealous and snap at him for not paying him as much attention as he wanted was the highlight of his every day.

Not to mention, teasing Madara was just plain fun. He liked to think he was smart but he just made it so easy – too easy for someone like Kakashi.

“Alright then. First one to make to a noise loses!”

Not laughing at the absolutely flabbergasted expression on Madara’s face was extremely difficult but he managed, arranging his expression in to a happy, carefree beam. Madara’s jaw nearly dropped right off his face as he stared, stunned. He opened his mouth to say something and froze with one finger raised, about to make a point. Kakashi waggled his eyebrows teasingly. Mark this round down as a point to him.

Madara ground his jaw in frustration. Kakashi didn’t seem to be taking him as seriously as he had wanted but he _did_ set a challenge and Uchihas do not back down from a challenge, especially one as simple as this. He glared, filled with determination. He was going to win this challenge and then he was going to set Kakashi straight about just who he should be spending his time with. Idiotic green… _idiots_ …were not worthy of someone like the last Hatake, not when Madara himself was available and willing and very much desired all of Kakashi’s attention for himself.

He twitched suddenly at the feeling of something pressing in to his side. Looking down he saw Kakashi’s hand, one finger extended, and watched as it poked him in the side again. When he looked up to give the younger man a flat, unimpressed look he saw mirth dancing in Kakashi’s eyes. He was _enjoying_ this. He was enjoying his attempt to make a fool out of the man who had once brought entire clans to their knees.

Kakashi poked him a third time and Madara snapped a hand out to grasp his wrist, taking hold of the other one as well when it tried to come in from the opposite direction. The two of them stood there and stared at each other in silence, each willing the other to cave first and make some sort of sound.

When Kakashi’s fingers wriggled around to tickle at his wrists Madara decided that if he was going to win then he was going to win big. He pushed Kakashi’s wrists apart until his limbs were spread in a half spread eagle position and stepped in between them, bringing his body close to that of the man he had trapped before him. Kakashi’s eyes widened at the sudden proximity but he stayed quiet. Madara planned to change that.

A soft _thunk_ could be heard when he leaned forward and Kakashi reflexively leaned away until his head hit the wooden slats behind him. Their faces hovered only inches away from each other, both unable to say anything to break the rising tension as Madara smirked, getting closer and closer. He took another step forward, bringing their chests just close enough that he could feel the quickening of Kakashi’s breath and the racing of his heart. He had never been more grateful that he was no longer allowed to wear his armor around the village.

His own eyes fluttered shut as he pressed their lips together for the first time through the layer of that damnable mask and the moment they kiss Madara can already taste victory. More satisfying than that, though, was the feeling of Kakashi’s fingers clenching around his own and the way he seemed to curve his entire body in to Madara’s in an involuntary effort to get closer.

Still no noise, however, so Madara stepped up his game. He put everything he had in to that first kiss, briefly squeezing Kakashi’s hands before releasing them and settling them on the younger man’s waist, thumbs reaching up under his vest to stroke the skin there in small circles. Kakashi shivered under his touch and latched on to his arms, nearly bruising his biceps with the tightness of his grip. He was pressing back in to the kiss with encouraging fervor and Madara wished his could remove the cotton barrier between them so he could lick his way inside Kakashi’s mouth, suck on his tongue, bite at his lips – anything, everything. He wanted to devour this man. He wanted to crawl inside of him and make a home right next to his heart where he could feel the love he desperately hoped was there for him.

While his thumbs had elicited quite a nice reaction it hadn’t exactly been the moan or whimper he had been hoping for. Time to dial it up to eleven. Madara wondered just how far he could take this before he would be stopped. Their little hiding spot wasn’t too far out of the public eye and with no words there was no way to ascertain the boundaries of whatever their relationship had just upgraded to.

He had always been one for pushing boundaries, however, so he felt no qualms with tugging at the ties holding Kakashi’s trousers on his hips. He felt the younger man’s spine stiffening and his hands clenching tighter yet no move was made to stop him as he tugged the material down. His fingers brushed bare skin underneath as he did so and he couldn’t contain a shiver of his own. Kakashi, apparently, had not worn underwear today. How delightful.

The look on Kakashi’s face when Madara suddenly backed out of his grip and dropped to both knees was something he wished he could activate his Sharingan and memorize forever. But he couldn’t so he didn’t wasted time with wishing. Instead he lowered his eyes to the half-hard cock now level with his face, admiring the shape of it, the way the pale skin was nearly translucent. He leaned forward without warning and took it in his mouth, sucking it down like the sweetest of treats.

Kakashi went up on his toes, spine arching backwards and hands flying out to weave in to Madara’s thick hair with a deathly tight grip. Air rushed out of his mouth in an audible exhale but Madara figured that didn’t really count. One couldn’t help breathing, really. So he ignored that miniscule transgression and bent himself to his task, bobbing and sucking, fondling Kakashi’s balls with one hand while the other stroked and pressed on his perineum.

It was mere moments before Kakashi was trembling beneath his touch and when he looked up he could see that pretty silver head thrashing from side to side. Part of his mask had been caught in his mouth as he harshly bit at his own lip in an effort to stay silent. That simply wouldn’t do, Madara noted. He’d told Kakashi he was man enough to win this challenge and win it he would!

He lengthened the motion of his bobbing head, sinking lower on his delicious treat only to pull back until just the tip was encased in his lips, allowing his tongue to swirl around the frenulum with teasing licks. Kakashi’s hips worked with his rhythm even as he felt the younger man trying to hold himself back. The hands in his hair pulled and tugged, each tiny jolt of pain only serving to excite him. He swallowed Kakashi down with more enthusiasm than he’d given to anything in a long time, paying no mind to the way saliva had started to drip along his chin and run down to Kakashi’s sacs.

He felt the quivering of the thighs surrounding his head and worked faster, taking one of his hands away to reach up and encircle the short length of cock that wouldn’t fit in his mouth, stroking in time. Kakashi panted above him and thudded his own head backwards a few times, almost like he was trying to hold on to sanity using any method he could.

It didn’t work.

Madara’s hand twisted around Kakashi in a firm grip, his lips sank down with a swirling tongue following after, and his other hands pressed firmly against that wonderful point just behind the testicles. Kakashi’s entire body went rigid and as he doubled over with ecstasy he lost their challenge with a single breathy cry.

“Madara!”

The man in question felt a surge of wild triumph rip through him even as he felt hot cum spurting down his throat. He didn’t even hesitate to drink it down, lapping and sucking to milk his companion for every last drop. Kakashi jerked and shook, small whimpers slipping out now that he had already given in.

He waited until Kakashi had softened in his mouth to pull away, craning his neck to look up at the other man and still feeling twenty feet tall. He smirked, a vicious expression that made Kakashi’s eyes roll back and thighs clench all over again.

“I win,” Madara murmured quietly. Kakashi didn’t answer, still gasping and shaking. “And I think since I won your little challenge I should get some sort of reward, yes?”

He stood from his kneeling position and captured Kakashi’s mouth in a victory kiss while his hands idly tucked his lover back in to his trousers and pulled them in to place. Kakashi kissed him back without hesitation, docilely allowing himself to be manhandled and redressed. When they parted he looked more than a little dazed.

“Reward. Yeah. ‘Kay.” He blinked slowly, looking completely wrecked even with so little of his face visible. “Wow.”

Madara preened. “That was only the beginning, love.” If that was all it took to impress he couldn’t wait to show off what other skills he had in his arsenal.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Kakashi admitted. He seemed to be slowly regained the ability to form coherent thought as he narrowed his eyes playfully. “What sort of reward did you have in mind?” Madara chuckled darkly and lifted Kakashi chin with one finger.

 “I think we would need a more private venue for me to show you that,” he said. “Wouldn’t want to alarm the general public when you start screaming my name.”

An eager light appeared in Kakashi’s eyes and Madara felt a rush of affection.

As they disappeared in a puff of smoke to seek out the privacy he had suggested, Madara sent a silent thanks to Might Gai as well as a smug jeer of victory. Kakashi belong to _him_ now and no idiotic green eyesore was going to separate them, challenges or no challenges.


End file.
